


the adventures of neko-bean.

by hyukbeans



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukbeans/pseuds/hyukbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lee hongbin, living the life of a regular cat boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the adventures of neko-bean.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i had to make some corrections, cause it really didn't make much sense to me when i read over it. so read again if you want! i'm also updating this soon!
> 
> 31 may 2016 - updated!! probably continuously updating and stuff because idk how to add to this?? maybe the next chapter will be something way different than this, like hyukbin going out and stuff. idk

genre: fluff, au  
au: fairy!hyuk, neko!hongbin  
featured characters: hongbin, sanghyuk, other members of vixx.

hongbin didn't know how he became one, but his whole family were what he was too.

on top of hongbin's head were fluffy, white cat ears, pointy and soft. one ear had a white spot, and the other had a brown one, which his parents found peculiar since none of their relatives had that before. he thought he was special then. his tail was long, stopped at his calves, and was just like his ears. it was cool to hongbin, who was curious to everything around him.

"umma," hongbin meowed and walked over to his mother in the kitchen, cooking his favorite fish that he loved for quite a while now, ever since he was a little kitten. "is the fish done yet?" he asked as his stomach growled, causing the poor cat to rub his own belly at the sight of his fried fish on the pan. "not yet, hongbinnie, go take a seat and watch tv, alright? i'll tell you when i'm done." a pout formed on hongbin's lips and he grumbled and meowed away in hunger. he couldn't wait anymore.

the cat tried to get his mind off food as he waited, thinking about how he had to go back to school in a few weeks. he hated that, but he had a lot of friends that were different, and a lot like him. his mother told him he was quite the social cat, even though when he was just a kitten, he was a shy one, and he never really spoke to anyone around him. his thought bubble was popped, due to his mother interuppting it with his favorite fish, just in time.

the next day, hongbin said he'd go out for a walk. he layered up, putting on his jeans, a hoodie, and another jacket over to keep him warm since it was starting to snow. he wore his boots, and he headed out with his phone in his pocket, and tail swaying away. he planned to head to the park, where he'd just sit and watch the snow fall and think about how the snow did that, or how the snow stuck to the ground. but he was stopped by a person he knew from school, but didn't quite know that well, since they had one or two classes together, but never sat together in any of them.

"hey," the winged boy said as he tilted his head at him. "you're uh," he faltered and stared at him for a good minute. "hongbin, right? lee hongbin." hongbin nodded and smiled sheepishly. "you're um, s-sanghyuk?" the boy smiled, and ruffled his red hair that held snow in it. "yeah, i am. what's a cute little kitty like you doing here at a snowy park? curious about the snow, huh?" sanghyuk teased, as hongbin face burned a light pink as he denied quickly. "no, i-i just wanted to come out and watch the snow."

a playful grin formed on sanghyuk's face as he shook his head and dusted the snow off the cat's head and ears. "cute, you're covering up for your curiosity. i don't mind you telling me your thoughts on this snow though, cute little kitty." hongbin's face burned again, feeling hot instead of cold. "um well," he began as he tried to focus on staring at the snow falling, but the snow was too fast for him and it was making him frustrated. "i don't understand how it just, sticks. like is there a special snow glue or something? it's cool to me." hongbin's shoes stomped away and played with the snow under his feet, giggling softly,"and it's cool how they make footprints from my shoes. the snow is like mud, or like grass for the side walk and pavements."

sanghyuk listened to hongbin, and he thought he was so fucking cute. he wanted to pet him, and keep him, and kiss- wait. sanghyuk was pretty sure he didn't like hongbin, right? he couldn't. that thought soon drifted away as hongbin brought up,"and um, i don't know how snow just- molds together to make a cool snowman. is ice just really moldable, sanghyuk?" sanghyuk glanced over and smiled, before explaining,"well, the pavement is cold, hongbin. so if the pavement is really cold, like-"  
"like ice cream or popsicle cold?" hongbin asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

sanghyuk chuckled. "yup, like popsicle or ice cream cold, then the snow will stick to the ground, and not melt. your shoes make foot prints because well, you're shoes are shoes that just make footprints like your feet do." hongbin gaped and smiled brightly, hugging sanghyuk with a giggle. "thanks for telling this, sanghyuk~ i appreciate it." sanghyuk just smiled, and held hongbin by his waist. "no problem, cute kitty." hongbin smiled brightly and felt his face burn and flush again at the arms around his waist, soon looking away from the other with a soft puff of air, causing hongbin to mumble in a shy tone,"i-i gotta go. um, it was nice seeing you, sanghyuk-" the fairy asked him with a smile,"will you be back here tomorrow, hongbin? i wanna talk more with you."

the cat nodded and replied,"y-yea, i'll be here." and with a mew, hongbin walked back home, sanghyuk on his mind all day causing him to curl up in his bed, with crimson cheeks. his eldest sister came in, as she patted his head and asked,"what's up with you, huh? are you in heat or something-" hongbin sat up and whined in embarrassment,"w-what the hell? no i'm not, noona," hongbin tried to tell her as he played with his tail.

"u-um, i think i like this guy, but i don't know him that well, because we don't have many classes together at school and he's really good looking and smart." he wanted to continue, but he didn't know how else to describe sanghyuk clearly because hongbin felt like he really did like him.

"well," his sister began as she watched hongbin's reaction to his own explanation of how much he liked- well, thought he liked this guy. it seemed clear to her that hongbin liked him, even though he was pretty stupid at times, he'd have a cute boyfriend to be there and help him out, and maybe even make him happier, is what his sister thought. "if you really do like him like that, then hang out with him more, if you don't and he's getting too touchy," his sister made a death taunt, slitting her throat with her finger and making a cutting noise. "scratch him off, hongbinnie."

and with that, his sister left him, causing hongbin to whine and meow in confusion and frustration.

the next day came again, and hongbin came to the park with a fishbread with red beans in it. he wanted strawberry ice cream in it at first, but he didn't think they had strawberry. he sat at the same bench and ate away at the bread, before seeing a familiar fairy fly up to him with a smile. "hey cute kitty." sanghyuk smiled and sat by hongbin, wrapping an arm around his waist that made hongbin flinch and meow shyly. "h-hi, sanghyuk." he didn't notice sanghyuk peering at the bread, only to mew in surprise as he was asked,"what's this?"

"it's fishbread- it's bread that's shaped as a fish, and it has a specific filling in it!" hongbin exclaimed happily, taking another bite with a happy sigh. sanghyuk smiled and asked again,"can i have a bite?" hongbin looked up and smiled shyly, but in his mind, he thought that it'd be just like an indirect kiss. "y-yea, sure." he watched the fairy take a bite out of his bread, his face flushing brightly as he watched him chew away in approval. "this is good, hongbin." hongbin smiled, and replied shyly,"m-my mom makes these for me."  
sanghyuk smiled, and pulled him closer with a hum. "how many relatives do you have, hongbin? not counting cousins and uncles and all that." the cat flushed and thought to himself,is this where he starts asking about me? what am i supposed to ask about next— "u-um, i have two sisters, and they're older than me. i have a grandma living with me, and i have parents too." he heard sanghyuk coo and pat his head between his ears,"aw, really? you're a maknae, like me~ well, i have one sister, and parents too. my sister is older than me, by the way." he chuckled and held hongbin's waist. "but dude, you have a really small waist." hongbin bit off his bread again and mumbled as he chewed away,"do i really?"

that's when hongbin found out that sanghyuk's hands were bigger than his own, tinier hands. and more pale at that. "yea, it's so small that my fingertips almost touch." sanghyuk marvelled at the other's waist, gaping softly with his cheeks flushed due to the cold. "so i have a girl's waist?" hongbin pouted and mewed in disapproval. the poor cat thought he was feminine, thanks to sanghyuk, and sanghyuk scolded himself for it. sheepishly, sanghyuk tried to cover up,"no no no, you don't have girl's waist, you have a beautiful waist—"  
a shy meow left hongbin before he looked up shyly and mumbled,"r-really?" sanghyuk mumbled, “yes,” in a sincere tone, and a fond smile,"thank you, sanghyuk." that day, they ate the fishbread together.

the week they went back to school, hongbin and sanghyuk exchanged numbers the day before monday. "i'll text you when i get back home, sanghyuk." hongbin smiled shyly as his ears flattened down onto his head. sanghyuk only chuckled and nodded, leaving a soft peck on the cat's head. "alright, i'll see you soon." hongbin blushed and smiled, soon leaving and entering his room.

once he got home, he excitedly added sanghyuk to his contacts, naming him,"sanghyukkie" with a heart next to it. once he noticed the heart, his face burned a pink, but he didn't change it. one thing he couldn't believe though; is that he just met sanghyuk a few months ago, and they were like this already. but, as soon as it was added in, sanghyuk called him late at night, and hongbin meowed into the phone sleepily,"hello?" sanghyuk chuckled and sat up against his headboard. "hello? are you sleeping, little kitty?" sanghyuk laughed as hongbin covered his face at the voice. it made his heart flutter all over again, and he sort of liked it. it was hard for him to understand himself, but he didn't know how to explain it either.

"i-i was, but it's okay, i like talking to you anyway." hongbin replied bashfully as sanghyuk mumbled,"cute. anyways," sanghyuk shifted himself on his bed hugging a pillow close. "what's this kitty curious about today?" the cat bit his lip and asked shyly,"why does my heart flutter, and how does it feel to love, hyukkie?"

**

"why does your heart flutter?" sanghyuk mumbled as he held his phone close to his ear. he never really thought about this question before, but he was sure his own heart fluttered around hongbin, and he didn't think it was normal because- well, the two just met about a few months ago. hongbin was a really cute guy, sanghyuk thought to himself as he played with his pillow, soon answering in his own thoughts. my heart flutters because you're so cute, and beautiful, sanghyuk was being honest in his mind, because hongbin really was beautiful, and he really was cute. he didn't know how else to explain his feelings any other way but in his own mind, because it'd be embarrassing if he told hongbin how he felt verbally. "sanghyuk?"

his name popped his thought bubble as he replied with a hum,"well, your heart flutters because of the people or person you're around. hongbin," sanghyuk smiled, and asked,"be honest, how do you feel around me?" hongbin's face flushed a bright red as he hugged his tuna pillow, speaking in a shy tone,"m-my heart feels all weird, and my tummy feels weird-" sanghyuk chuckled and mumbled,"does it feel like butterflies?" hongbin covered his face and replied,"y- yea, it does. are there bugs in my tummy?" all sanghyuk did was laugh softly, as he mumbled,"when you feel like that, hongbin, it means you like someone. you know what that means when you feel that way around me?"

hongbin gasped softly and replied in a panicked tone, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment,"i- i gotta go, i-i'll see you tomorrow, sanghyuk-" "hong-" the cat hung up and panted away, holding his chest and feeling his face flush in embarrassment. he felt as if his heart would burst out any second. "o-oh my gosh, d-do i like him? do i really like him? m-my heart feels all weird, my tummy-" hongbin tried to connect the dots, but instead of doing that, he fell asleep with a flush on his cheeks.

buzz. buzz.

hongbin meowed and managed to wake up, turning his alarm off as he checked his phone and blushed at the text from sanghyuk. he really did embarrass himself last night, hanging up abruptly for no reason at all.

[text from sanghyukkie] cute kitty~ when you wake up today, i want to really know if you know what it means when your heart flutters around me, kitty. tell me at school today, okay? i'll meet you in our usual place in the morning

the cat meowed shyly as he shook his head repeatedly and covered his face, mewing in embarrassment,"i don't wanna gooo-" but he got dressed in his uniform anyway, tugging it on and heading down stairs to eat a fishbread with his bag slung over his shoulder and his face burning a bright red. his mother asked him with worry,"hongbinnie, what's wrong? you're awfully red today-" his noona rang out happily,"our binnie has a crush on a boy~!" hongbin coughed and hissed at her,"n-noona!" his parents only cooed and rubbed his head, causing him to purr and eat away at his fishbread.

"who's this lucky boy, hongbinnie?" his dad asked as hongbin replied in a shy tone,"s-sanghyuk, he's a really friendly guy, and he tells me everything i need to know when i'm curious, appa. he's really- really good looking too. i-i like him, but i don't know if i really do like him-" hongbin covered his face as his other noona cooed,"aww so that's who you were on the phone with last night!" hongbin managed to finish his fishbread before he meowed in embarrassment,"i-i'm leaving!" and with that, he ran out and went to school.  
hongbin sighed in embarrassment as he entered the building, seeing the usual girls who squealed over him even though they knew he wasn't very straight. he headed up the stairs and saw sanghyuk there, sitting and playing on his phone. he took a deep breath and walked into their little hangout area, smiling at him as he took a seat by him on the couch.

"h-hi."

sanghyuk glanced up, and smiled, sitting up to press a peck to hongbin's ear. "hey there kitty," hongbin shuddered as he heard sanghyuk's husky voice through his ear, his ears flattening as he replied,"y-you wanted me to tell you-"

"oh right-" sanghyuk chuckled, propping his head onto his palm as he leaned in to smile at him. "tell me then, hongbin. what does it mean when your heart flutters around me, and there are butterflies in your tummy around me?" the cat swallowed nervously, staring into sanghyuk's eyes with pure shyness, and nervousness. "i-it means- u-uhm, it means-" he really didn't want to say it, he really didn't want to tell sanghyuk about how he felt about him just yet, because he wasn't sure. "b-but sanghyuk," hongbin didn't finish his sentence as he asked,"h-how do you feel about me? does your heart flutter around me, and does your tummy have butterflies?"

the fairy smiled and leaned in, mumbling in his ear again,"my heart does flutter, my stomach does have butterflies," hongbin heard his heart beating as he looked away with flushed cheeks. he didn't know what to say. sanghyuk himself thought that he wouldn't say this, but he really did feel like he loved hongbin. and his heart never really lied to itself, because his family was known to be honest, and love wasn't something sanghyuk should hide. "most importantly, my eyes always look for you, hongbin. even though we don't know each other that well, we'll learn about each other."

the bell rang, and hongbin flushed brightly as he looked at sanghyuk. "w-what are you trying to say, sanghyuk?" sanghyuk smiled and pressed a quick peck to his lips, before heading to class. the poor cat sat there flushed, covering his face before he went to class hurriedly. his mind only consisted of sanghyuk during the few classes he didn't have with sanghyuk.

when he came to the class he had sanghyuk in, sanghyuk smiled as the teacher announced that they were changing seats, and the seating chart would be at the front of class. hongbin read the paper and flushed at his name and sanghyuk's name by each other. this can't be happening, hongbin thought to himself as he gaped before heading to the desks and smiling shyly at sanghyuk, sitting by him and saying,"i-i sit with you." sanghyuk chuckled and nodded. "i know, kitty. you never finished your sentence by the way, kitty." hongbin blushed and bit his lip, managing to remember what he said,"o-oh yeah, um- it means- i-i like you, sanghyuk." sanghyuk smiled, cupping the cat's face as he pressed a kiss to his lips.

hongbin felt as if the fairy's kiss was warm, and loving, because no one has ever kissed him like this before. the cat kissed back softly, before he pulled away at the bell ringing and faced forward with a content smile. under the desk, sanghyuk and hongbin were holding hands, and the cat was content with that.

after school, the two went to the park and they kissed there. hongbin was mewling into the kiss, not being experienced with being made out with at a park. sanghyuk's hands were on hongbin's waist, but one hand slid down to rub at the base of tail that caused hongbin to gasp and mewl even more. the fairy pulled away and rubbed away, eyeing hongbin's reaction to the rubs.

the cat was practically a mewling mess, clinging to sanghyuk with his red face buried into his neck. "a-ah sanghyuk, sanghyuk-" hongbin mewled and whimpered softly, tugging his hand away shyly. "t-that's where i'm really sensitive, sanghyuk." sanghyuk pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled, "sorry, i was a little curious though, kitty." hongbin pecked sanghyuk gently and smiled shyly before replying,"i-it's okay, but i think i need to go home. i'll see you tomorrow, okay?" a hand ran through sanghyuk's hair as sanghyuk smiled, and held hongbin close, mumbling softly,"i'll miss you, beautiful kitten." the cat flushed and smiled shyly, kissing sanghyuk again, and again. "i'll m-miss you too. call me okay-"

hongbin pulled away and heard sanghyuk say before he walked home,"i love you." he glanced at him and giggled, before replying,"i-i love you, too." the two parted ways, heading home and immediately calling one another as soon as they got home.

"oooh~ who's hongbinnie talking to again~?" his eldest sister rang out happily as she gasped and cooed,"is that hongbinnie's boyfriend?" hongbin flushed, and heard sanghyuk ask,"who's that? your sister?" the embarrassed feline replied,"y-yeah, they're a little too happy that i'm dating you." his parents walked in and hongbin meowed shyly, feeling even more embarrassed at sanghyuk laughing away softly. "i want to come over tomorrow, do you mind? it's saturday tomorrow anyway." he mewed and nodded, smiling,"yeah, y-you can come, i don't mind."

his mother cooed,"aww, does he want to come over? we'll prepare food at lunch time, sanghyukkie~" sanghyuk laughed and hummed,"tell your mom i said, okay umma~" hongbin gasped shyly and told his mom, his mother reacting in a flattered response. "he called me umma!" and as soon as they left, sanghyuk smiled and laid in his bed. "so, babe," sanghyuk began as he hummed,"do you mind telling me more about yourself? you know, like favorite color, or-" sanghyuk felt himself blush at his next question,"when's your heat period?"

the cat mewed shyly before replying,"o-okay, well, you already know my name, and i was born on september 29th, and my favorite color is um, b-baby pink or navy," he took a deep breath and replied shyly,"m-my heat period is on the 13th, to the 27th- depending on how much fish i eat-" hongbin seemed comfortable telling sanghyuk this, after all they were dating. "cute. i'll look special for tomorrow, okay? i love you, babe." hongbin squeaked at his boyfriend's husky voice. "oh my gosh, stop it- d-don't call me babe." sanghyuk laughed and mumbled,"okay, baby~ i love you, baby~"

hongbin mewed and huffed in embarrassment,"i love you too, h-hyukkie." and at that point, hongbin felt as if his heart would burst out any moment again, and it felt amazing to him.

**

it was saturday morning, and hongbin was excited.

he woke up with a bright smile and a purr, before grabbing his phone and smiling at the lockscreen; a photo of himself and sanghyuk kissing by a tree together. it’s only been 3 months, but they’re already so happy together.

as he gazed at the lockscreen, hongbin checked the date and gasped softly. it was the 13th. they usually never had sex while their parents were home, and hongbin was praying his parents and his sisters were going out somewhere. “oh n- no. he can’t fuck me when my parents are home, oh my gosh,” hongbin worried as he unlocked his phone, immediately calling sanghyuk with soft mewls. “ _mmm, hello_?” sanghyuk said into his phone with a husky tone, just waking up.

“hyukkie? u-um, do you know what today is?” the cat mewled and covered his mouth flusteredly at the sudden mewl. “ _i’m coming over today, baby. remember?_ ” sanghyuk chuckled and hugged his pillow, looking around his room with a squint as he tried to find his shirt. “how did you forget~”

hongbin whined and huffed away, “d-did you forget what i told you? numbers? dates?” sanghyuk tried to recall, before gasping softly, “ _heat? today is-_ ” he paused to check the date. “ _-the 13th. oh baby, you’re in heat today._ ” hongbin blushed and whined away in embarrassment. “ _do you want me to fuck you at your house? eat you out?_ ” sanghyuk asked, biting his lip slightly. instead hongbin replied with a mewl, “han sanghyuk, h- how can you say that when i’m in h- heat? y- you already know i get really wet, right? and you always forget-” the poor kitten was already getting aroused and it was 10 in the morning. “ _sorry babe, i’ll mark it on my calendar, okay? and i’ll come over ready to fuck you._ ”

“han sanghyukkkkk-”

“ _see you later baby~_ ”

and with that the phone call ended. hongbin’s face was buried into his pillows, just thinking about how he’d be fucked for 2 weeks straight by sanghyuk. sanghyuk took his virginity of course, but it still made him think a lot. his mom came in, asking him fondly, “honey, do you mind if sanghyuk slept over? me, your father, and your sisters have to go bring grandma back home. we’ll be staying there for a while; we need a break from work.” hongbin’s ears perked up as he nodded slowly. that was perfect for him. and his sisters were going with too. “i-i’ll tell him.” his mom giggled and waved her hand, “you don’t need to~ i told his mom already~” hongbin blushed and sat up shyly. “oh, o-okay umma.” his mom left, and hongbin got out of bed to go eat breakfast.

he brought his phone with him, since sanghyuk was texting him.

[ text from sanghyukkie] : so, what do i wear today~ do i wear black so i can look sexy~

[ text from bean] : sangie - /// -

[ text from sanghyukkie] : whaaat~? i want to look hot for you so we can have a lot of fun today~

“hongbinnie~” his sister said as she peeked at his phone. “oooooh-” hongbin whined and swatted her away with pink cheeks, moving to get a plate and his food. he sat at the table when he got his food, his cheeks a bright pink as he panted softly. the heat was already kicking in.

[ text from sanghyukkie ] : i’m coming at 12 babe

[ text from bean ] : okay

[ text from sanghyukkie ] : i’m sleeping over, right

[ text from bean ] : yeah -//w//-

[ text from sanghyukkie ] : psh what’s with that face~

[ text from bean ] : i’m just happy you’re sleeping over

[ text from bean ] : it’s for 2 weeks by the way, because my parents and sisters are staying on the countryside to be with my grandma

[ text from sanghyukkie ] : oooh~ two weeks of fucking ((;

hongbin squeaked and put his phone away, eating away flusteredly. “hongbin-ah, we’ll be leaving at 12 okay?” his dad said as their bags were almost packed. “okay appa~” hongbin nodded away as he ate away, sipping at his juice as he felt his phone vibrate again. it was a picture of sanghyuk wearing a black button down shirt and black dress pants.

[ text from sanghyukkie ] : do i look hot or what (((^;

with red cheeks, he finished his food and put his plate and cup in the sink and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. but instead of taking a hot shower, he took a cooler one.

it was already 12, and hongbin’s parents, grandma, and sisters were leaving. he went to kiss their cheeks, as he bowed and said with a bright smile, “drive safely! bye bye!” he bowed again before closing the door behind him, sighing softly as he gazed down at the boner in his sweats and he felt himself growing more wet. it was torturing, but he was able to wait it all out.

not long after his family left, he heard the doorbell go off, and he went to answer it. his cheeks burned a bright red as he looked at sanghyuk who was dressed in the outfit he showed hongbin. “hey babe~” sanghyuk grinned playfully.

hongbin whined away softly, moving to hide his face into sanghyuk’s neck. sanghyuk was chuckling away softly as he rubbed his back gently. “what’s wrong~? don’t like what i’m wearing? i can take it all off if you want me to―” instead, hongbin pulled away at his words, and said flusteredly, “shush, let’s h- hurry and do this already.” with a sly grin, sanghyuk nodded and followed the kitten up the stairs after taking his shoes off.

upon entering hongbin’s room, sanghyuk smiled softly at the sight of the baby blue, and occasional pale pinks in his room. his room was adorable, but those thoughts stopped when he saw hongbin crawling onto the bed.

he got into the bed with hongbin, rubbing his butt with a sly grin. “so, baby,” he whispered in his ear, his voice husky. “when will we start?” hongbin mewled out before laying on his back and letting sanghyuk pin him down to the bed. “s- sanghyuk- i- i know we’ve done it— b- but i’m still nervous—” sanghyuk tilted his head as he nodded, “that’s okay, i can help you, baby.” hongbin whined quietly and replied, “b-but you’ve done it so many times― will i be good?” sanghyuk laughed and gently pecked him. “of course you will. i can help you, okay?”

sanghyuk began, sliding his hand to hongbin’s ass again and squeezed away at the firm yet plump flesh. hongbin let out a squeak and he looked away shyly. “s- sorry, i- i just―” the cat let out a mewl as sanghyuk spread his cheeks gently, immediately shutting his eyes. “there we go, baby. just keep doing that,” sanghyuk mumbled huskily before kissing hongbin’s neck and continuing to press hongbin’s cheeks together, only to spread them again, repeating his actions multiple times. the fairy began to bite and suck away gently on hongbin’s neck, making hongbin’s ears flatten down onto his head. his hands slid into sanghyuk’s red strands as he tugged shyly, letting out needy mewls. 

the fairy pulled away before gently removing his shirt and kissing the kitten’s toned upper body. you would think he wasn’t buff, but this kitten had a six pack, and it made sanghyuk even more aroused. he placed pecks on his chest and hongbin arched his back, only to blush shyly at sanghyuk’s nose bumping into his chest. “s-sorry― i’m so bad at this―” sanghyuk only chuckled as hongbin apologized, before he placed a gentle peck on hongbin’s nipple with a grin. “it’s okay.” he began to suck away at the nub, slurping quietly and swirling his tongue as his other hand played with the other nub.

hongbin let out endless mewls, holding sanghyuk’s hair again. the sensation was incredible, and he’s never felt this before. sanghyuk’s tongue was doing wonders, but it suddenly ended for a bit before moving to the next nipple. “sangie” was all that left his lips, and breathless mewls. 

sanghyuk soon pulled away, receiving a quiet whine from hongbin as he gazed up with a grin. “there’s more baby.” he moved down and tugged his pants and boxers off. and it was no surprise, hongbin was really hard. his tip was red, screaming for attention from sanghyuk. but that just wasn’t going to happen right then and there. he was going to do something they’ve never done. sanghyuk rested hongbin’s milky thighs on his shoulders, before saying huskily, “hold your dick baby.” hongbin obediently wrapped his fingers around himself, mewling before asking shyly. “what are w-we doing?” the fairy pressed his lips to hongbin’s wet, and aroused hole, licking away and slurping quietly. he tasted sweet, and sanghyuk just couldn’t help but grab his cheeks again, spreading them to push his tongue deeper for more. “s- sanghyuk- sanghyuk- w-what are y-you―” hongbin tugged his hair shyly, mewling away lewdly at the hands and his tongue repeatedly groping him and his tongue sliding deeper into him. this felt even better than the blowjobs, and handjobs. 

“f-fuck, please- please―” hongbin mewled out and arched his back, pressing his hips down as sanghyuk slurped out loudly and swirled his tongue. he heard sanghyuk groaning out, making hongbin whimper shyly as he closed his eyes and began to touch himself as well. touching himself only edged him on to release. suddenly, hongbin felt a wave of pleasure hit him. a big one. sanghyuk chuckled and pulled away, mumbling, “i found it.” he soon went back to his work, pushing his tongue deep again as he touched the same place with the tip his tongue. “w- what is that- fuck―” hongbin began to pant as he felt close, and sanghyuk noticed. he continued rubbing away, before he looked up as hongbin released with quiet mewls, his release landing on his torso, and those abs of his, and especially on his face. sanghyuk moved away before wiping his face and grinning. “that was your prostate i was touching, baby. damn, you really liked it huh?” hongbin nodded as he let sanghyuk clean his body up, his body still slightly sensitive from the touching and his tongue. 

sanghyuk moved away when he was done, soon asking him with a hum, “can you sit at the headboard?” hongbin nodded shyly and sat at the headboard, before spreading his legs shyly. “aw, i didn’t even ask baby.” sanghyuk joked as he saw hongbin begin to blush. “w- was i―” the fairy moved close, kissing hongbin gently and pressing two fingers to hongbin’s hole gently. hongbin mewled out before looking at him with pink cheeks. “mm, this is going to be good, kitty.” the cat moved to kiss sanghyuk shyly, only to mewl out in pleasure as those fingers slid in, fitting inside hongbin snugly. sanghyuk began to thrust his fingers, groaning at the sound of hongbin’s endless mewls. he needed to be touched too. “baby, t- take me out,” he grunted out as hongbin nodded shyly and undid his tight jeans and tugged sanghyuk’s length out. he was always so big, but sanghyuk has only been in his mouth, not inside of him. hongbin began to pump away, letting out mewls as sanghyuk got rougher at the sudden touch of his length. “fuck, just like that, binnie― touch me like that―” hongbin mewled and nodded, pumping away before letting out another shy mewl at the sudden addition of another finger. 

his fingers were plunging into hongbin, slamming as sanghyuk rubbed at his walls occasionally, just to tease him. hongbin’s grip on his length was loosening, and sanghyuk knew he needed him now. but nothing like a little teasing. “p- please, sangie, fuck me― please― i can’t wait anymore―” hongbin begged and mewled as sanghyuk pulled his fingers out and traced his hole with one finger. “mmm, really? how bad do you want me, baby?” sanghyuk said with a sly grin, hearing hongbin mewl out in slight frustration, before saying shyly. “i- i want you in me s- so badly, sangie, please― i’ve been waiting for t-this― for you― for so, so long― so please, f-fuck me hard―” sanghyuk groaned at his words, before nodding and mumbling, “oh, i’ll give it to you, babe.” 

sanghyuk moved to lay on the bed, before grinning instead, that smirk making hongbin whine out needily again. "after you ride me, baby." reluctantly, hongbin crawled onto sanghyuk and positioned his length to probe at his hole before lowering down onto him with quiet mewls leaving him. "y-you're so big-" a wide grin was spread on sanghyuk's lips at the same words leaving hongbin every time they had sex. "oh, am i-" sanghyuk groaned as hongbin began to bounce away, letting out mewls each time he went down. his black ears were flattened down onto his hair, only to perk up as sanghyuk's hands crawled up hongbin's body to rub at a nub and hold his waist. "s-sangie- sangie-" hongbin repeated breathlessly as he arched his back slightly. groans were leaving sanghyuk as he said huskily, "what's wrong baby, tell me-" shyly, hongbin mewled out, "f-fuck me-" 

immediately, sanghyuk sat up before cupping hongbin's ass in his hands and licking his lips, "don't mind if i do." he began to thrust up, groaning into hongbin's ear as the kitten mewled back in response at the thrusts. as for sanghyuk's hands they were spreading his cheeks each time he thrusted up. "fuck, you're so tight," sanghyuk groaned away, occasionally gripping his cheeks as he bucked up faster and harder into hongbin. "s-sanghyuk- s-sanghyuk- you're touching t-that place again-" the same smirk grew on sanghyuk's lips as he bucked up again roughly, in that same angle. hongbin gasped quietly and mewled out lewdly, gripping sanghyuk's hair only to let out a more louder mewl as sanghyuk bit down onto his neck and sucked away roughly as he kept his hard thrusts going. "please- i'm gonna- i'm gonna-" hongbin mewled before suddenly releasing all over sanghyuk's chest, blushing lightly as sanghyuk bucked up and released into him. with a quiet mewl, hongbin pulled sanghyuk out shyly before moving off of his lap. 

sanghyuk undid his shirt and tugged it off, tossing it onto the floor as well as tugging his pants off before finally laying down. he smiled when hongbin rested his head on his chest. "aw, babe." hongbin blushed and looked away shyly, before kissing his cheek and tugging his blue blanket over them. "my boner is still there, but i'm sure you wouldn't mind if we slept right?" sanghyuk only chuckled fondly and shook his head. "no, no, i wouldn't mind." 

"let's sleep then." 

"okay, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope this was great, because really, this is my second one. this is going to a series, so more chapters will come soon eventually... when i get around to it. thank you!


End file.
